I will always be there for you
by TheNinjaMudkip
Summary: IT was a hot night in Amity Park and sam was walking through the park it sure is hot out here she said and the rest is for you


I will alway's be there

It was a hot night in Amity Park, and Sam was walking threw the park "man, it sure is hot out tonight" Sam

said. "and it's going to get even hotter" a voice said from behind.

Sam turned aroun quickily and saw a man behind her. "W-Who are you" Sam asked "im the one who alway's gets

what I want" he said and grabed her hand and used his other hnd to put over her mouth "and I want you" the man said.

Sam's eye's widend _'oh crap' _ Sam thought she tried to get free but he was too strong "you can't get free or scream now what are you going to do bitch" the man said. Just then Sam thought of an idea _'my legs are still free'_so she kicked the guy hard between the legs.

The man let go and Sam ran. She ran as fast as she could but the guy was still behind her" I'll get you" he said. _'I need to get to Danny's house'_ Sam thought so she started to run toward's his house. She got to there porch and rang the door bell "please let someone be home" Sam said.

But no one opened the door "now what" Sam said, then she noticed that Danny's window was open "perfect" Sam said and climed the house until she got to the window. She climbed in and then looked out the man was right there" I'll get in there somehow" he said.

Sam was so scared she did not know what to do "please come soon Danny im scared" Sam started to cry. Suddenly it got quiet too quiet she looked out the window and the man was gone "whew he's gone" Sam sighed "guess again" a voice said and she was suddenly held in the air "your not getting away from me this time" the

man said.

"Danny Help" Sam yelled "no one can help you" he said "Oh I would'nt say that" a voice said from behind "DANNY" Sam souted "SAM let.her.go" Danny said. He was still in his ghost from "never she's mine and tonight" the man said and turned towards Sam "she's all mine" he said, but before he could do anything Danny

blasted him with his ghost ray.

Sam got free and called the cops "Danny the cops are on there way" Sam said "good" said Danny and he tied the man up with the Fenton fisher that was in his room, then flew down to Sam "are you ok Sam" Danny asked. Sam just ran into his arms "I am now" she said.

"Sam there is something I have to tell you that I should have told you a long time ago" Danny said "what's that" Sam asked " well I you see let me just show you" he said then kissed Sam. Sam was shocked at first but then started to kiss him back "I love you Sam and I alway's have" Danny finally said.

"and I love you too why do you alway's think we call you clueless" Sam laughed "that's the reason my nickname was clueless one oh god im stupid" Danny said and this madeSam laugh even more.

Soon they heard siriens in the distant "well you ready" Danny asked "yes I am" Sam replied and kissed him. There was a knock on the door, Danny opened the door "hello sir I got a phone call that there was a raipist is that true" the officer said "yes he tried to rape my girlfriend, he's tied up upstairs" Danny said and led them to where they tied the man up only to find he was not there and Sam was missing.

"Oh God" Danny said. "where is he" the officer asked "he escaped and with my girlfriend too" Danny said. He was terrified what the guy would do to Sam " I'll call backup" the officer said. Danny did'nt care about his secret right now all he cared about was Sam's saftey "im going ghost" Danny said.

Two blue rings went up and down his body and turned him into Danny Phantom. "y-your the ghost boy" the officer said "yes and im good I never did anything bad unless I was being controlled" Danny said "I have a plan" Danny said and told the officer what it was.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"let me go" Sam said trying to struggle out of the man's grip "never im going to let you go and your pathetic boyfriend will never find me here" he laughed _'oh Danny find me soon'_ Sam thought.

Danny looked all over Amity Park and can across an abandond biulding outside of Amity. He looked around it was huge then he herd voices.

_**"**let me go"_ that sounded like Sam_"never im going to let you go and your pathetic boyfriend will never find me here" _then Danny heard laughter "hang on Sam im coming" Danny said and flew up to the second floor.

"what sould I do with you first" the man said, but then got blasted by Danny's ghost ray "how about you let her go and you won't die" he said "h-how did you find me" the man asked "my friend Clockwork told me" Danny said.

"your under aresset for kidnapping and attemtid rape" the officer said from the door way "we have the biulding surounded there's no escape" the officer finished.

The man was arrested and put in jail for 25 years. "Danny" Sam said and ran into Danny's arms "oh Sam your ok" Danny said " I don't know what I would of done if I lost you" Danny said and started to cry "it's ok now and im fine" Sam said coferting him.

They got back to Danny's house "so they know your Phantom now" Sam said "yep and im still here" Danny and Sam laughed at that. "Do you want to stay over tonight" Danny said " don't you mean morning it's 3:00 am" Sam corrected "oh yeah well do you" he asked again "of corse I do" Sam said and kissed him. "tomorrow will sure be intresting won't it" Danny said "maby but we'll face it together" Sam said "your right" Danny said. And so they walked to Danny's house to get some sleep and face tomorrow.

Sorry this is so crappy, but should I do a sequel. Please r&r


End file.
